da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Isandra Malik
Appearance Isandra carries herself in a graceful manner, with her back straight and her head held high. She dresses extravagantly when she dances and enjoys wearing the finest silks from Orlais. However, when she isn’t traipsing about Hightown, Isandra tends to dress in a more practical manner. Although dressing up is fun, Isandra replaces her pretty dresses for her far more practical armor when she is looking for jobs or is drinking at the Hanged Man. Even if she likes powdering her nose, Isandra certainly is not afraid of getting her hands dirty—especially when her own life is on the line. Personality It hardly matters if Isandra is gutting someone or dancing, no matter what she does Isandra has a tendency to put her heart into it. Many people call her jittery, as she has a tendency to flit from one thing to another. However, Isandra firmly believes that people just lack the liveliness she has. Although she tends to get into trouble due to her curiosity, Isandra always finds that she can be happy about something. One thing that’s apparent about the girl is that she’s unshakably hopeful. Even if shit quite literally hits the fan, Isandra is quick to bounce back from depressing situations. She has a firm belief that one should put all their destructive energies into fixing the things that bother them instead of sitting on their ass. In a world ever-changing Isandra believes that there is a lot to do with little time to do it. Days of moping shouldn’t exist. Instead, people should work hard to form their lives into something grand. Despite her smiling and laughing, Isandra is and always will be on her toes. Behind her bubbly exterior is a calculating and vicious interior. Growing up in Antiva taught her to be mistrustful towards everyone. To Isandra, there is nothing more embarrassing than carelessness, especially when it involves something like being mugged . When she needs to be, Isandra is quick to react and enjoys being on top of things. If anything, Isandra knows that when the little voice in the back of your head is saying that something is wrong, something is almost always wrong. When it comes to friends Isandra is the touchy-feely type. She loves hugs and innocent kisses. In general, affection is something she loves giving and receiving. The girl likes throwing her arm over a friend’s shoulders. A far more girl like part of Isandra even things sleepovers are fun and necessary, especially when there is gossip to share and hair to fix. Although Isandra is careful about those she lets completely into her life, she tends to cling to the attention she does receive. After all, it’s lonely in Kirkwall without her family and old friends. As much as she loves it here, it’s hard to start anew. Loyalty is indeed something Isandra feels is a necessary thing. When she makes a friend, Isandra will nearly always protect that person, even if it means getting herself hurt in the process. At times she’s a little naïve, thinking that a friend would obviously do the same for her, even if that friend is a bit of a coward. However, she is quick to correct people with they try and shape her own ideals to fit theirs. At the end of the day Isandra may be a happy-go-lucky person, but she is hardly a pushover. Biography A lonely Antivan Crow and an exotic dancer walked into a bar. The lonely Antivan Crow found said dancer to be quite stunning, so he bought her a drink. Many, many drinks later the Antivan Crow admitted that he was unmarried despite his stunning good looks and fabulous sense of humor. The exotic dancer admitted that she thought he was quite stunning but thought that he had a morbid and disgusting sense of humor. It turned out dead baby jokes weren’t her thing, but eventually he got the picture and started joking about kittens power sliding across waxed floors. Finally, after much innuendos and other fun things, the lonely Antivan Crow became not so lonely and asked the woman to have a romantic dinner with him. The dancer complied and about a year later, Isandra was born. Isandra grew up relatively pampered. Her father was very good at his job, so he had a tendency to throw whatever money he earned into taking care of his wife and child. However, once Isandra grew old enough to understand that Antiva was in fact a very dangerous place, he hired someone to teach her how to defend herself. With her forever energetic nature, Isandra excelled and became quite good at using her daggers to thwart any soul that decided they wanted to try and rough her up. Although her mother lacked any form of finesse on the battlefield, she had Isandra dancing at a young age. As Isandra grew up she learned different styles of dance from the waltz to belly dancing. It was how her mother made enough money to support them both. Once Isandra reached an acceptable age, she began dancing for a living as well. However, Isandra grew tired of the long nights of dancing. What had been a hobby had eventually trapped her within Antiva City. When her mother began using dancing to attract local males to her daughter, Isandra decided that she could no longer stand being known as ‘just a dancer’ in Antiva's capital city. Although her mother was enraged and threatened to kick her out of the house, Isandra’s father was far more understanding. He understood that the opportunities in such a lawless place were slim. Isandra was given the money that her parents had been saving for her over the years. Her father suggested that she go to Kirkwall, as there were plenty of opportunities to become a part of the guard or even become a freelance assassin. Although Kirkwall had its dangers, he knew that she would be safer there without the enemies of the Crows breathing down her neck. With a bit of luck and finagling, Isandra was able to make it to Kirkwall relatively unscathed. Now, the only thing left was for her to find a way to climb up the proverbial ladder from relatively poor to a high class citizen. She honestly hasn’t figured out how to go about that part of her life yet. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Antivans